


In the shower

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Wet suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: they surf it’s time to clean up but Shaun still plans on having some fun.





	In the shower

**Author's Note:**

> For 2018's season of Kink, free square, Shower Sex

“I forgot just how much fun surfing can be,” Shaun said with a smile as he and Zach dropped their boards off on the back patio to be cleaned up later.

“The company helps, Shaun. I mean surfing is always fun but doing it with someone else,” Zach said with a shrug, before swallowing hard and deliberately letting his gaze cruise over Shaun’s entire body. “It’s a lot more fun.”

“More fun for me too, Zach,” Shaun said, stepping closer to Zach for a quick kiss. “And speaking of fun, I know I’m covered in sand under this suit and I need a shower before we do dinner and I bet you need one too,” Shaun ran his hand through Zach’s hair shaking free some sand before kissing Zach again. “And while the house does have more than one shower it also happens to have one that is more than big enough for two,” he left the offer unfinished as he kissed Zach for a third time. Taking his time to make it deeper, letting his hands wander over Zach’s neoprene clad body.

Panting and almost breathless Zach grinned at Shaun when the kiss finally ended. “Shower, together, now,” he said before kisses as he walked Shaun back toward the entrance to the house.

“Up stairs,” Shaun answer, breaking the kisses with a grin as he lead Zach through to the master bath, pulling Zach into the large shower before turning it on.

“Fuck,” Zach shouted as he jumped, trying to avoid the icy water, “you couldn’t let it warm up first. Fuck,” Zach complained as the water started warming up.

“Come on, It’s warmer than the ocean and we’re still in our wet suits,” Shaun said with a bit of a laugh as he pulled Zach into one of the streams of water. “Speaking of wet suits I think it’s time they came off,” Shaun suggested.

Stepping behind Zach Shaun slowly unzipped the younger man’s suit. Slowly running his hand cover the skin of Zach’s back and over his shoulders, pushing the suit off. Kissing the bare skin once it was visible, “don’t move,” he whispered into Zach’s ear—dropping a few kisses--when Zach tried to bend to help remove the lower half of the suit.

Letting the now comfortable warm water rain over him Shaun knelt and using the water and his hand slowly stripped Zach. Kissing Zach’s tan skin as he exposed Zach’s ass and thigh, sometimes still able to taste the salt of the ocean before it was washed away.

“Shaun?” Zach’s voice questioned when Shaun threw the now empty suit out of the shower but was still running and kissing his way all over Zach’s legs and back.

Slowly kissing his way up Zach’s spine Shaun made his boyfriend moan by licking him right behind the ear before he addressed Zach’s question. “Yes?”

“Shouldn’t we be getting you naked,” Zach said, his voice a little unsteady as he turned to face Shaun.

“Maybe, but I want to take my time and explore every inch of your body,” Shaun declared, kissing Zach deeply before working his way down Zach’s jaw then neck, teasing his way across Zach’s chest sucking on Zach’s nipples and using his teeth enough just to be felt. Shaun grinned into Zach’s skin when Zach let out a want filled moan.

Slowly kissing and lapping up some of the water that rain over Zach’s skin Shaun enjoyed Zach’s chest as he traveled between Zach’s nipples a few times, being slightly more aggressive each time until Zach was panting his name and grabbing his head, pulling him up into a kiss.

“Fuck, Shaun,” Zach said as he ran his hands over Shaun’s body, still clad in his wet suit. “We need to get this off you,” Zach panted as he fumbled with the zipper.

“No, not yet,” Shaun stopped Zach, taking Zach’s hands in his and walking Zach back toward the tiled wall of the shower. “I’m enjoy this too much,” he add as he resumed his kissing, licking and biting down Zach’s chest, keeping their fingers intertwined.

Working his way down Zach’s torso Shane went to his knees. Grinning at the realization that the warmth of shower’s water pouring over him was nothing next to the heat he could feel coming off of Zach as he lightly kissed Zach’s thighs, letting his check slide over Zach’s very hard, and very hot, cock which Zach was all but begging be given attention.

Finally Shaun decided it was time and ran his tongue over Zach’s testicle then pulled it into his mouth, humming around it as he listened to Zach’s pleads become more urgent. Shifting to the other side he savored the taste of Zach’s balls. Mostly clean from the water there was just a hint of Zach’s unique flavor, and a grain of sand or two.

None of that slowed him down when his let Zach’s slide from his mouth so that he could use his tongue to lick the underside of Zach’s hard and straight cock. Kissing the tip Shaun smiled at the taste of Zach’s pre-come. “Seems like someone’s ready for the main event,” he joked, licking at Zach’s tip again as Zach begged for Shaun to keep going and make him come already.

With a last smirk Shaun kissed the tip again before sucking it into his mouth. Licking the shaft with his tongue and pressing into it with his lips he’d barely taken it into his mouth when heard Zach’s warning followed almost at once by the salty taste of Zach’s come shooting over his tongue. Still sucking and licking Shaun milked Zach’s cock of everything he had before finally letting the softening cock drop from his mouth.

Kissing his way back up Zach’s chest Shaun grinned as he pulled Zach into a kiss, enjoying how boneless and drained Zach looked.

“Fuck Shaun, that was, fuck,” was all Zach could say between breaths, Shaun and the shower wall the only thing keeping him up.

“I don’t know, are you up for a fucking too?” Shaun joked, kissing Zach again when the other man grinned.


End file.
